Comfort In You
by gossipgirllover123
Summary: Rory is six. Lorelai and Luke have met and are already friends. Before the show began, what happened in the Gilmore girl's lives? LL
1. Chapter 1

"Luuuuuuke!" yells Rory as she sprints into the diner and into Luke's open arms with Lorelai walking in behind her. Luke fakes falling backwards, causing Rory to shriek with laughter. She looks him straight in the eye and states,

"I missed you."

"I missed you too kiddo," he replies. Luke looks up, and his eyes lock with Lorelai's, as she sits down at the counter.

"So how was your trip to the Cape ?" Luke asks, setting Rory on the counter top. She swings her legs back and forth.

"Uhhhhhhh," Lorelai responds. "I said something, my mother yelled. I said something else, my mother yelled, blah, blah, blah."

"Oh mommy," Rory says, exasperated. "It wasn't _that_ bad, and Grandma is really nice."

"Just to you she is," Lorelai says tickling Rory's stomach making the girl laugh.

"So the trip was good or bad?" Luke asks one more time.

"Bad," Lorelai says.

"Good," Rory counters. Luke chuckles quietly.

"Hey! What are you laughing at mister?" Lorelai pouts.

"Nothing, nothing," he shakes his head. "So, coffee?"

"Do you even have to ask?" She turns to Rory, "Hun, what do you want?"

"Coffee!" The girl yells.

"Oh no, she's 6. No way."

"Babe, why don't we compromise with Luke? How about mostly cream and sugar, and just a little bit of coffee," Lorelai negotiates.

"Please Luuuuke?" says Rory, giving him puppy eyes and faking a sniffle.

"She is so your daughter," says Luke turning around to grab 2 mugs.

"And I'm so proud of it!" Lorelai boasts.

"Here." Luke hands both of them cups of steaming coffee. Lorelai fills about half the cup with cream for Rory.

"Mmmmmmm, so good," says Lorelai, taking a sip. "I missed this stuff."

"Me too," Rory adds. Luke sighs.

Lorelai takes another sip of her coffee, and listens as Luke and Rory talk. Every once and a while Luke laughs at something Rory had said. He is so good with kids, Lorelai thought. Luke catches Lorelai staring at him, and smiles. She quickly looks down and pretends to be very interested with something in her purse.

"Luke?" says Rory, bringing him out of his trance.

"Yeah?"

"I said, are you coming over to our house for Christmas?"

"Rory, I don't think Luke wants to spend Christmas at the Inn, I'm sure he has plans." Lorelai looks questionably at Luke.

"Oh please come! Me and mommy always listen to the music from the Christmas parties the Inn has. It's lots of fun! And we could decorate the tree and open presents and watch movies, 'cause you know me and mommy always watch lots and lots of movies on Christmas, and, and and..."

"Okay, okay," Luke says to stop her rambling.

"So you're coming?" How could he resist her? And he didn't have anything else going on. Liz was… in New York, but normally he didn't do anything for the holiday anyway, even if she was around. But now… spending Christmas with Lorelai and Rory seemed like a really nice idea to him. Plus, he would get to spend more time with the Gilmore girls outside of the regular costumer/proprietor relationship they had.

"Alright, I'll be there."

"Yay!" Rory shouts and reaches her arms up signaling she wants to be picked up.

"I think it's time to go home babe," Lorelai says.

"Noooo, I'm not tired mommy." But even as she said this, she was rubbing her eyes. Lorelai lifts her off the counter and grabs her purse sitting on the stool next to her.

"Oh fine," Rory sighs, frowning slightly. "Bye Luke."

"We'll see you tomorrow," Lorelai says waving and once again looking into those beautiful sparkling blue eyes. She turned around and Luke heard the bells on the door jingle.

"Yeah, tomorrow."


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry this chapter is so short, but there is defiantly more to come. Reviews are always welcome!!!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Lorelai listens to Luke's comforting voice as he reads Rory a story. Rory is snuggled deep under the covers in the bed that they share, her eyes closed slightly. Lorelai grabs her jacket and whispers to Luke,

"I'll be outside."

He nods and continues reading. Lorelai opens the door to the shed that they call home, and steps out into the cold winter night. She can hear the music from the Christmas party at the Inn, and sits down on the small bench near the shed. _We can't live here,_ Lorelai thinks. _This place is a dump. _She sighs. She had been looking all over Stars Hollow for a house, but everything is way too expensive. There was this one house that was almost within reach, but still just out of her grasp. She rests her head in her hands, and begins to cry softly. _Rory can't grow up here, she can't, she needs to have a proper home._ Lorelai hears the door to the "house" creek open, and a few seconds later sees Luke's feet standing in front of her. He clears his throat.

"Rory's asleep, and I uh, thought maybe you'd want some company," Luke says.

"Aw that's sweet," Lorelai says, wiping away her tears so Luke wouldn't see. But it was too late, he spots the tears dripping down her face.

"Lorelai?" He asks.

"It's nothing," she says automatically.

"No," he states. "It's something. What's up?" She sits quietly for a minute, then gives in and sighs.

"It's just that…" The rest of her words come out as a mixture of sobs and nonsense.

"Lorelai, slow down, I can't understand you." Lorelai tries to stifle a sob and leans against Luke's shoulder. He tentatively puts his arm around her, and he can feel her relax into his grasp.

"It's just, see, I hate living here, its not good for Rory, and I've been looking all over for a house, but everything is way to expensive. I can't afford a house, and even if I did buy it, I would never be able to feed us or buy Rory new clothes." She furiously wipes away more tears streaming down her face, and feels Luke's arm around her tighten. "I don't know what to do." She looks at him with pleading eyes, as if she is asking him to fix her problem. And he may be able to do just that.

"Here, let me help," Luke says, reaching into his back pocket to pull out a checkbook,

"No, Luke, no, I can't accept this," Lorelai refuses.

"No Lorelai, you need this, and not just for you, for Rory. Please take it, I want you to." Hesitantly, Lorelai takes the check from Luke's hand.

"Luke…"

"Shhhh," he says. "I know." She smiles and looks him in the eye, her eyes sparkling with gratitude and, something else that he can't decipher. Love? No, Lorelai didn't love him, they were just friends. The music from the Christmas party changes now to a slow song.

"Hey Luke, wanna dance?" Lorelai asks shyly as she stands up.

"Um, I don't really, dance much," Luke replies.

"Aw please Luke," she pouts. Luke sighs, and Lorelai claps her hands and giggles. She grabs Luke's hand and he stands and follows her. She wraps her arms around his neck, and his hands slowly find a place on her waist. The sway softly to the music, Lorelai resting her head on Luke's shoulder.

"I thought you said you didn't dance," Lorelai teases.

"Well, uh, I'm a compulsive liar," Luke jokes. They both smile, and continue to dance, barely moving their feet, but just swaying their bodies.

"Thanks Luke," Lorelai says again.

"It's no problem," he smiles, looking Lorelai in the eye. He has the sudden urge to kiss her right now, but resists, not wanting to ruin this perfect friendship they have. _I would do anything for you,_ he thinks, pulling Lorelai closer to him as they dance.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, so this chapter is really short, but I was kind of stumped for ideas. **

**Review, review, review!!! **

"So Hun, what do you think?" It was several months later, but Lorelai, with the help of Luke's money, had finally been able to buy a house. It was big, two floors, a bedroom for Rory and a bedroom for Lorelai. It was perfect. Or so Lorelai had thought when she first saw the house. And now it is theirs.

"Oh mommy! Is it really ours?" Rory asks in awe.

"Yeah kid, it's all ours."

"Can we go inside?" Rory asks excitedly.

"Yes." But Lorelai hardly has the chance to answer before Rory is running across the front lawn and up the steps. She pauses for a second, as if she is expecting Lorelai to follow her.

"Mommy, come on," Rory says. Lorelai quickly follows her daughter. Reaching the front steps, Rory grabs Lorelai's hand, and looks up at her mother.

"Mommy, this is sooo cool."

"I'm glad you like it," Lorelai smiles. She puts the key in the door, and pushes it open.

"Let's look at my room mommy!" Rory says.

"Ok babe, its right over here." Lorelai points to the right. Rory's breath catches as she gets her first glance at her new room.

"This whole room is mine?" Rory asks.

"The whole thing," Lorelai states. Rory frowns slightly, as if she is in deep thought.

"Where will you sleep mommy?" she asks.

"I have a room upstairs Hun."

"Oh." She pauses. "But mommy," Rory finally says. "What if I get scared at night? You'll be all the way upstairs, how will you protect me?"

"Well," Lorelai says, kneeling down so she can be at eye level with Rory. "If you get scared you can always come upstairs to my room, and crawl into bed with me." Lorelai smiles, and lightly tickles Rory's stomach until she is laughing.

"Mommy stop!" Rory shrieks happily.

"Say the magic words," Lorelai teases.

"Please?" Lorelai stops her tickling, and lifts Rory up into her arms.

"But mommy, can I really come into your room if I get scared?" Rory asks worriedly.

"Always." Rory smiles and rests her head on her mother's shoulder.

"You ready to get our stuff out of the car and pick up the beds Mia is letting us have from the Inn?" Lorelai asks.

"Yeah, I'm ready," Rory responds. She leans her head back, so she can look her mom straight in the eye and says, "I love you mommy."

"I love you too kid." As they walk outside Lorelai has a brilliant idea. "Hey Rory, what do you think Luke would do if we begged him to help us out with our things?"

"Oh mommy..." Rory sighs.


	4. Chapter 4

"There, that's the last of it," says Luke, dropping the last of the numerous boxes on the floor of the living room. It had been a long day, moving boxes and the two beds into the house, (with the help of two guys from the high school) and watching as Lorelai and Rory had begun to unpack, (only watching because every time he had offered to help, they had just given him a look like he was insane.)

"Uhhg," Lorelai sighs, sinking down on the couch next to Rory. Rory stretches her legs out and leans against her mom closing her eyes and sighing as well and they both begin to fall asleep.

"Um, guys?" Luke says. "What are you doing?"

"Hmmm," Lorelai responds.

Luke rolls his eyes and says, "I'll just bring this last box into Rory's room, okay?"

"Mmmhhhmm," was Lorelai's response. Luke picks up the box, walks into Rory's room and places it on the floor. He looks around the room. Her room is basically entirely unpacked. Various pictures of Rory and Lorelai are scattered on the bookshelf Luke had built for her. The bookshelf, of course, is already stacked with books. Luke looks closer at the pictures. There is one of Lorelai and Rory when Rory was a baby, Rory's school photo from that year, another one of Lorelai and Rory, and lastly one of the three of them, Rory, Lorelai and him. _It must have been taken at one of the Stars Hollow festivals, _Luke thinks. Luke hears someone cough behind him, and spins around.

"Oh," he says, realizing that it's Lorelai. "I though you feel asleep."

"Yeah, well, I didn't get a chance to thank you for your help today." Luke gives her a look, raising one of his eyebrows.

"Yeah, yeah, I know, dirty!" Lorelai laughs. They stand there, next to each other, looking at the pictures. Finally Luke breaks the silence.

"You gonna just leave Rory on the couch?"

"No, I should probably get her into bed." Lorelai turns towards the door, but Luke stops her.

"I'll get her," he offers.

"Thanks." She smiles. A minute or two later Luke appears at the door of Rory's room, carrying Rory in his arms. Luke lays her down on the bed, and Lorelai slips off the fuzzy pink slippers she has on. As Luke watches, Lorelai tucks Rory into bed and kisses the top of her head.

"Mommy…" Rory murmurs.

"Shhh honey. Go to sleep," Lorelai whispers.

"Is Luke still here?" She asks sleepily.

"Yeah, I'm right here," Luke replies.

"Ok, good," she mutters.

"Night kiddo," Lorelai says turning off the light. "Love you."

"Night mommy. Night daddy…." Rory says without even realizing the word she has just used. Luke looks up at Lorelai in surprise and she looks right back at him, just as surprised.

Luke smiles and shrugs it off, "She probably doesn't know what she just said," Luke whispers.

"Yeah, probably." As Luke turns to walk out of the room, his hand brushes lightly against Lorelai's arms, and a slight shiver travels through his body. Lorelai feels it too, like a flash of electricity. They both look up at each other. Lorelai shuts the door, breaking eye connection.

"Want some coffee?" She asks.

"Umm…"

"Oh sorry," Lorelai sounds exasperated. "Do you want some _tea_?" She corrects, making sure to emphasize the word tea.

"That would be nice," Luke replies, completely ignoring her sarcasm. "At least I can't die from that. You know coffee can kill ya."

"Oh Luke," she sighs preparing herself for one of his rants about coffee. Oh how she loves his rants!!


	5. Chapter 5

A few hours later, Luke and Lorelai are settled on the couch watching Casablanca . Or more like Luke is watching, as Lorelai had fallen asleep, her head resting softly against the side of the couch. Lorelai shifts slightly in her sleep, moving her head so that it now rests on Luke's arm. Luke looks down at a sleeping Lorelai, and awkwardly put his arm around her, slowly running his hand up and down her arm, being careful not to wake her. Luke took a quick glance at the clock: 12:15am. He contemplates getting up and leaving, but resists because of the beautiful women who is lying in his arms. About 10 minutes later, Lorelai's eyes flutter open. "Luke…" she mutters, still half asleep. "Luke!?" She sits up and looks at the man sitting next to her. "What are you still doing here?"

"That's nice, thanks."

"I didn't mean it like that, I just meant…"

"I know."

"Yeah." She smiles up at him and her blue eyes sparkle. "I should probably go," Luke says.

"Um, yeah, good idea." They both stand up and walk towards the door.

"Um, so, goodnight," Luke says.

"Night." Before either of them realize what is happening, their lips meet and they are kissing. Neither could tell who had leaned in first, but they were there, kissing. Lorelai feels a spark of electricity flow through her body when Luke's lips meet hers. She reaches her hands up to his neck, and his find their way to her waist. Out of a desperate need for oxygen, Lorelai pulls back, but only a little, and looks Luke in the eyes. "Wow." She whispers. He smiles and leans in again, locking his lips with hers. If it's possible to kiss and smile at the same time, Lorelai knew that's what she was doing. She had never been happier in her whole life. This was right, this was… perfect.

­-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two years later…

"I now pronounce you husband and wife."

Eight year old Rory runs up to join her parents. Her parents. Lorelai and Luke. Mom and dad. They were finally a family.


End file.
